


Важный лишний

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bath Sex, Doubt, Established Relationship, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Mood Swings, Relationship Problems, Suspicions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Майк и Ривай друг с другом встречаются, они любовники. Майк долго был в командировке, Ривай долго был один. Они страстно друг друга любят, порознь им скучно и все время хотелось быстрее оказаться вместе — кто же мог предположить, что долгожданная встреча примет такой неожиданный оборот?
Relationships: Levi/Mike Zacharias





	1. «Я не знал, что так умею»

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Опять жанр «обоснуй мне секс», микерям на него прямо везет.  
> 2\. Много рефлексии, но кого этим удивить.

Майк вернулся в родную часть только десятого января. Командировка была дальней, старая крепость, в которую должна перебераться половина Разведкорпуса, находилась в настоящем захолустье, и путь в сторону Троста занял у него все праздничное время. Ему пришлось разом пропустить и новый год — он застал его в пригороде Митраса, в трактире, среди таких же служивых или постоянно занятых торговцев — и день рождения Ривая. Тому исполнилось ровно тридцать — в свете последней кампании по возвращению Шиганшины такой возраст уже считался солидным, практически почтенным. Это был его второй по счету день рождения в разведке, и первый не то чтобы вообще заметили — тогда его мало знали и считали бирюком. Однако теперь он стал всеобщим героем, даже любимцем, и солдаты наверняка должны были что-то придумать, произнести хоть какие-то, пусть неловкие и скупые, но слова признания... Майка это волновало, и ему не хотелось оставлять в одиночестве Ривая ни в этот день, ни в какой либо другой. Его волновало это, потому что в нем развита чуткость к настроениям Ривая. Чуткость была одной из форм нежности, растущей в нем. Нежность же питалась из их обращенности друг к другу — они встречались.

На горизонте медленно росла ввысь стена Роза, и каждый раз, как Майк это подмечал, ему хотелось пришпорить коня и помчаться к замку — через час он мог уже быть там — но каждый раз жалел уставшее животное. Не было никаких сомнений — спешил он не в породнившийся ему за последний год штаб, не к друзьям и привычной работе, а к Риваю, с которым он будто сошел с ума за эти полгода. До того было даже невозможно представить, что он найдет себе кого-то, в чьи руки вложит свое сердце; и тем более казалось невероятным то, что Ривай, такой брезгливый к слабости, вцепится в него так крепко. Он вообще был полон контрастов и непоследовательностей: с виду жесткий сухарь, педант и чистюля — а внутри мягче теста, полный сочувствия и добрый до безобразия. Были тысячи причин его любить: мужество, сила, достоинство, острый язык, манера держаться в форме, свой способ хватать рукоять лезвия, да что угодно. Любая мелочь покоряла, но счастливым Майка делало то, что любовь была взаимна. Ривай бесконечно одаривал его своими нежными чувствами, и было сущей загадкой откуда в нем появлялась эта ласка и любовь, которую было не угадать и не изловить под невозмутимым деловым видом. Сам Ривай думал о том же, он однажды полушепотом признался: «Я не знал, что так умею», чем окончательно вытащил Майка из дремы. Это был их прошлый увольнительный, они тогда заснули в комнате трактира — прилегли перед поездкой обратно, тянули время наедине до последнего. Было понятно и без лишних пояснений, что он имеет ввиду. Майк сжал его руку на своем сердце и ответил: «Я понимаю».

Он усмехнулся, растирая холодное от ветра лицо и почесывая усы. Глупый, бедный Майк, влюбленный дурак. Он маялся подозрением, что они так играют в любовь, как играют и остальные выжившие после кровавой череды летне-осенних вылазок на юг; что Эрвин понимает это как неуместную интрижку (они не говорили о своих отношениях публично, но попробуй не догадаться об этом — в тесной разведке все как на ладони) и поэтому ссылает его остыть куда подальше. Но они оба играют так искренне, а командировка только усилила желание воссоединиться, что сложно было поверить в надуманность чувств. Ривая он вспоминал каждый день и писал ему, пусть и сжигая свои безумные признания — из пламени сердца в пламя камина — так он делал до тех пор, пока ему не надоело портить бумагу одними и теми же словами. Я тебя люблю, скучаю по тебе, томлюсь без тебя. Надо, жду, хочу. Только обращений он всегда избегал — с ними у него всегда было сложно. Даже заранее подписывая ему подарок — книгу о приключениях в фантастических оригинальных лесах, названных «дужнглями» — Майк долго думал, как назвать его. Возлюбленный? Будет плеваться. Любимый? Ну, это по-женски. Муж? А он сам тогда кто, жена? Другом назвать его язык не поворачивался, дорогим — казалось фальшивым, поэтому пришлось просто написать его имя. И совсем скоро он сможет так же просто позвать его — идти осталось совсем немного. 

В пустынных заснеженных полях ближе к Розе штаб выглядел единственным обжитым местом. Крепость без стен напоминала обычные деревни, с той лишь поправкой, что она полностью состояла из солдат — и их было очень много, втрое больше, чем до Шиганшины, и людям приходилось жить в тесноте. После пустынной Поляны казалось, что тут и яблоку негде упасть. Летом приходилось срочно строить дома, ставить шатры и бесконечно много жечь древесину. Майку повезло — он, как и прочие офицеры, жил в замке. Проехав сонный караул и спешившись возле конюшни, он оглядел чистый лагерь с расползающимися кто куда солдатами. Только что было построение, и среди всего этого гомона и движения он не смог углядеть ни Нанабы, ни Питера. Его взгляд сам обратился к своему темному окну (третьему снизу, второму от башни) и сразу спрыгнул на этаж ниже, много левее — и там черно. Зато горел свет в кабинете данчо — Эрвин бодрствовал и наверняка доделывал оставленную с вечера работу.

Дирку, своему денщику, он приказал занести вещи в комнату и пошел прямо в бессонный кабинет. Протоптав по снежному пуху тропинку, он зашел внутрь замка и вбежал на четвертый этаж. Встав напротив кабинета, поправил форму, громко постучал и дождался глухого «войдите». Внутри он первым делом заметил сидящего за столом Эрвина, склонившегося над какой-то бумагой и изогнутую спину Ривая, тоже корпевшего над опусом — обычная картина для них обоих в последние месяцы. Он сразу обернулся, и на усталом, землянистом лице появилась улыбка.

— Майк! — воскликнул он, отбрасывая перо на промокашку, и подошел к нему, не зная, как уместнее прикоснуться. Он нашелся и по-дружески потрепал его за локоть: — Ты добрался!

— Как видишь, — ответил он, погладив его по плечу, и внимательно оглядел его. Ривай и правда выглядел уставшим, но не замученным — такое же выражение лица было и у Эрвина, который вместо приветствия сдержанно ему кивнул.

— Ты быстро приехал, мы ждали тебя завтра, — сказал он, поправляя свободной рукой накинутую на плечи осеннюю куртку. Видимо, к середине зимы руки не дошли спрятать.

— Да, я спешил обратно.

— Что, в Поляне так плохо? — спросил Эрвин, аккуратно откладывая перо с чернильно-черным концом.

— Наоборот, все хорошо, — Майк сел возле него, частью сознания думая, как было бы прекрасно, если бы Ривай сейчас оказался на его коленях. Можно было бы забраться ему под куртку, пошептаться, покусать его за шею, ухо, _ушко_ , но эти мысли только сбивали с толку. — Крепость цела и готова к использованию, можно запускать солдат. Лишь бы провизии хватило.

Ривай присел напротив и, опираясь на локти, смотрел прямо на Майка. В его голове тоже было что-то эдакое, он покачивался на стуле и загадочно улыбался краем губ.

— Лишь бы, лишь бы, — пробубнил Эрвин. — Ничего определенного обещать не могу, знаешь же, да?

Майк не сразу расслышал за внутренними переживаниями вопрос. Эта фраза что-то предвещала.

— Да, знаю. А что?

Эрвин погладил перо, явно думая над формулировкой, но Ривай его опередил.

— А мы тут бумажки готовим к переезду, считаем людей. Решаем, кхм, точнее, Эрвин решает, кто туда поедет, и кто поведет.

Сцепив руки в замок перед собой, Эрвин повернулся на стуле прямо к Майку.

— Нужно поделить разведку поровну. Одна половина остается здесь, а другая должна оказаться уже к двадцатому числу месяца в Поляне. В Поляну людей поведешь ты.

Это было ожидаемо, Майк это уже сам понял и был готов к своей миссии.

— И надолго?

— До середины апреля-начала мая, пока без даты. Потом будут совместные учения и очередной выход за стены.

Майк посмотрел на Ривая, замершая улыбка которого показалась слегка натянутой.

— И кто со мной еще едет?

— Еще думаю. Точно поедут Ханджи и Питер вместе со своими отрядами, насчет остальных пока не уверен... — задумчиво сказал Эрвин и, опустив взгляд на списки перед собой, нахмурил лоб. То ли действительно продолжая перебор, то ли замирая в ожидании реакции — Майка-то не проведешь, этим дипломатическим уловкам сто лет в обед.

— А вы, значит, останетесь здесь.

— Да. — Эрвин поднял на него глаза и остановился. — Это проблема? 

— Я вообще-то рассчитывал на Ривая...

— Он — моя вторая рука, поэтому он остается. А ты — мой зам, поэтому ты едешь.

«Это правда», — тут же признался себе Майк. Это ощутимый аргумент, конечно, но если поднасесть с двух сторон...

— Что, Ривай, не согласен? — спросил у него Майк, но тот только хмурился и сидел, будто воды в рот набравши. — Не хотел бы ты поехать в Поляну? Новое место, близко к столице, настоящая крепость. 

«А еще мы будем вместе».

— Хотел бы, конечно, — ответил он и замешкался. Явно испытывал терпение Майка. Почему, зачем он не хочет говорить?

— И-и?

— Но так надо, это приказ. Его надо исполнять, — завершил он, прямо посмотрев на него и, кажется, даже надувшись. Будто бы его заставили говорить очевидное!

Ах да, как же Майк мог забыть. Ривай в разведке всегда был в модусе «маленького солдата» — поборника правил и дисциплины, поэтому всегда правого. По идее на его словах нужно вспомнить о своих обязанностях и окончательно покориться... Майк раздумывал над этим. Он оглядел кабинет и остановил свой взгляд на карте территории внутри трех стен, пришедшей на замену выстраданной поколениями разведчиков карты пространства вне Марии. Маршрут Поляна-Трост на ней уже был обозначен жирной линией между двумя флажками со скрещенными крыльями — эмблемой Разведкорпуса. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что рациональное решение Эрвина было самым приемлемым в этот непростой для них всех год, но толстая пунктирная прямая вела так далеко, что невозможно было не думать о последнем месяце разлуки. Расстояние, томление, долг были хуже всех гигантов вместе взятых, и иногда — а особенно остро в тот момент — хотелось это все взять и послать к черту.

— Сразу скажу, что я не намерен держать Ривая насильно, — произнес Эрвин, и Майк вдруг понял, что на него смотрели все это время. — Если он считает для себя возможным и необходимым уехать в Поляну, я не буду препятствовать.

Ривай удивился на секунду и тут же сказал то, от чего у Майка сердце ухнуло вниз.

— Это хорошо, конечно, что ты и такое предусмотрел, но я останусь. Если я нужен тебе здесь, то я должен быть здесь.

Они замолчали. Только что было отличный шанс сбежать вместе, одним махом разрубить этот узел!.. Но Ривай!.. Ривай не просто упустил его, а выкинул даже не задумавшись! Майку это не понравилось, он потряс головой. «Какого хрена, — зло думал он, прожигая взглядом осторожно посмотревшего на него Ривая. — По штабу с десяток офицеров можно найти на твое место помощника, ну не сошелся свет на тебе клином!».

— Спасибо, но я хочу услышать твой окончательный ответ не сейчас, а вечером. И на этом все, — сказал Эрвин на выдохе, отодвинувшись от стола. Он замер, почесывая пробор и пялясь вперед себя остекленевшими глазами. — Ффу-ух, что-то мне эти списки под конец не лезут уже. Давайте вместе ближе к ночи их разгребем, заодно определимся с датами, провизией и всем остальным. — Растрепав прическу, он небрежно пригладил ее и закончил: — Все, вы свободны, я свободен. Выходим отсюда.

Он успокоился только тогда, когда раздал каждому из них по паре указаний; из кабинета все вышли молча, Эрвин сразу же направился в к себе, а Ривай, естественно, увязался за Майком, все пытаясь то остановить, то поспеть за его семимильным шагом. Майк старался не смотреть на него, он злился, и злился сильно — из всех слов, заготовленных для встречи, осталось только одно, и то пришлое. «Потом», — сказал он, и Ривай таки отстал, встал в коридоре, как вкопанный. Постоял немного, и пошел назад — Майк увидел его удаляющуюся фигуру краем глаза, когда заходил к себе. Оказавшись один, он закрылся на замок и прижался спиной к двери; все еще оскорбленный чужой глухотой к его желаниям, посмотрел на свою отмытую, будто бы жилую комнату и почувствовал вину. Может, что тот хотел объясниться или сказать, что рад ему; что любит его, что ждал, считал дни — Майк бы сказал именно это, но загубленный кабинетным разговором долгожданный момент встречи было не вернуть.

Что делать, как извиняться — он совершенно не представлял. Обойдя свои вещи, которые Дирк поставил прямо посередине комнаты, подкинул дров в разведенный огонь, осмотрел стол — и да, Ривай туда не заглядывал, там, как обычно, был его личный полупорядок. Стянул с себя сапоги, лег на кровать, но удовольствия от этих простых действий не получил. В ответе Ривая не было ни малейшей тайны или даже намека на загадку — превыше всего он ставил свою работу. Майк знал это, Эрвин знал, да все знали: Ривай появился в разведке только благодаря Эрвину, и только ради него он остался. Это что-то такое, с чем можно было только смириться, как принять, что река течет только в одну сторону. 

И все же он решил все так быстро, даже не посчитав нужным остановиться и подумать.

Смотря в светло-серое окно, Майк все искал лазейки, как можно было бы уговорить Ривая уехать с ним, но сдался. У Эрвина была идея, что Колосс и Бронированный могут возникнуть где угодно и в любой момент, что Ривай расшифровывал для себя как: «Непременно возле нас, непременно в скором будущем», и поэтому считал своим долгом защитить всех вокруг себя, никогда не расслабляться и быть всегда начеку. Не всегда у него это получалось — бывали в его поведении и белые пятна, когда он ослаблял хватку, и позволял снять с себя оковы экипировки, поделить ответственность. Он открывался медленно, на глазах становился дружелюбнее и проще; но эта его тихая часть не имеет никаких шансов против вымуштрованного, жесткого к себе до жестокости Ривая. Эрвина склонить в свою сторону тоже не представлялось возможным — а как? И какой ценой? Если уже все решено?

Было такое ощущение, что Майк, со всеми своими чувствами, эмоциями, желаниями, был тут вообще никому не нужен. Что он вдруг обнаружил себя под колесами — долг, обязанности, честь опять настигли его и на этот хотят раздавить сердце. Эрвин знает, как жить в этих условиях, Ривай знает, да вот только Майк все ныкается по углам, стараясь нащупать безопасное место. Бесстрастные приказы правят его жизнь, как хотят, ездят по ней, куда им вздумается, и разумеется, что после такого у него в душе растет чувство вины за их неуместный, ненужный роман. Без чувств жилось бы проще: лучше бы они с Риваем остались соперниками, лучше бы не было их заводных совместных тренировок. Им не надо было говорить по душам, не надо было уходить в увольнительное вместе, не надо было любить — да, без чувств жилось бы проще.

На сердце скребли кошки, терзаемый ощущением собственной неудачливости Майк отвернулся от света на бок и укрылся подушкой. Вдруг он почти физически почувствовал, как в его голове из каких то темных глубин, из старых, намеренно задавленных подозрений, случайных двусмысленностей, каким-то донельзя удачным образом оставшихся у него в памяти, рождается предчувствие, точнее, подозрение или даже идея, что дело не в нем самом. Дело не в его чувствах, а в _их_ чувствах. Ведь Эрвин и Ривай на самом деле невероятно близки как соратники, и кто может знать насколько? Майк прекрасно знает, как может Эрвин скрывать свои истинные намерения, и как Ривай днями, даже неделями может делать вид, что ничего не происходит... Взволнованный своей догадкой, он сел на кровати и вдруг понял, как был слеп. Густой поток самообвинений вдруг превратился в стремительный камнепад фактов, летящих прямо в пропасть, возникшую на месте вырванного с корнем доверия. Эрвин во многом превосходил Майка, особенно много в нем было веры, странной власти, которую называют харизмой, и силы, чтобы стоять на своем. Ему ничего не мешало взять Ривая, совсем ничего, и как бы он не говорил, что никого и никогда не обяжет собственной персоной, роль случая никто не отменял. Ривая-то он ведь давно обязал... Точнее, Ривай сам им обязался. За месяц он вполне мог понять, что Майк не тот, кто нужен, и что на самом деле интерес вызывает в нем только один человек.

— А ведь правда, — сказал вслух Майк, прикрывая глаза. 

Такой наивный, такой дурак — он никогда всерьез не верил в подобное, даже когда они засиживались до упора, до утра, и он все равно честно думал, что это только работа. Всегда! Так было до того, как он влюбился в Ривая и после. Сердце билось быстро в груди, стало жарко, нехорошо, мысли в голове закружились и спутались в конец. В это не хотелось верить, Ривай не давал повода, ни разу, никогда; Эрвину тоже это было не интересно, но их странное единство в вопросе с Поляной, горячечная преданность Ривая, признательность Эрвина за нее... И либо Майк сейчас сильно спешит с выводами, либо слишком тормозит, тут другого не дано.

Мысли были по-своему свинские, но Майк не мог их отогнать, как не мог и отогнать вины за то, что думает о своем возлюбленном так, ревнует его к, фигурально выражаясь, фонарному столбу. Чтобы отвлечься, он разобрал свои вещи, привел в порядок бумаги в столе, попытался спать после бессонной ночи, но сон все не шел — волнение не давало заснуть. Перед открывшимися ему фантазиями о предательстве он был в полнейшей растерянности, и теперь тем более было непонятно, что ему с этим делать. Умаявшись, он задремал ближе к полдню, но скоро его разбудил Дирк, постучавшись в его комнату — время обеда. Сейчас вам нужно влиться в обычную жизнь Разведкорпуса. Давайте. Немедленно.


	2. «Так было, есть и будет»

Майк оделся, причесался и вышел в столовую, ощущая себя как во время затишья. Тучи нависли над головой темно-синей тяжелой коркой, где-то блестела изогнутая ветка молнии, но ни грома, ни дождя еще не было. Только гудел воздух вокруг — люди переговаривались за едой и стучали приборами по тарелкам. На его появление отряд выдал тихое: «О-о, бунтайчо!», Нанаба пожала ему руку и спросила про Поляну, новичок Хеннинг пригласил вечером на кон, а помощник Кевин сразу перешел к делу и спросил, когда им всем уезжать. «Скоро», — ответил ему Майк, и тут же на него с непрошеными объятиями набросилась Ханджи и потянула за офицерский стол. «Сегодня обедаешь с нами! Я нашла такие интересные записи!». Капитаны поздоровались сдержанно, с молодым Питером он обменялся рукопожатием и сел рядом. Если честно, то он считал, что его новый помощник не справляется со взваленными на него обязательствами бунтайчо, но и помочь ему здесь было некому. «Может, и правда, — подумал Майк, — одна голова — хорошо, а две — лучше?» Порознь они с Эрвином подтянут людей до нужного уровня, и может уже этим летом они умрут чуть медленнее, чем мгновенно.

Ханджи заняла все внимание офицеров кровожадными россказнями про вивисекцию гигантов. Ее никто не перебивал, хотя слушали не то чтобы внимательно. Истории эти явно были нацелены на препарирование всех чувств сидящих за этим столом: и эстетических, и этических, и моральных, и еще какие-нибудь, однако за столько лет знакомства с ней Майк научился представлять, что у него отродясь их и не было. Как нельзя кстати к нему подсел Ривай, оповестив всех, что Эрвин к ним не присоединится. Они с Майком обменялись ничего не значащими бесстрастными взглядами, и в этом не было ни капли лжи — в тот момент Майк действительно ничего не чувствовал к нему. Ривай спустя несколько минут положил руку на его колено и сжал, разом отменяя свое напускное равнодушие. Майк убрал его горячую ладонь, но Ривай извернулся и в воздухе стиснул чужие пальцы — безуспешно, его стряхнули, как насекомое. Резко повернув голову к Майку, он смотрел на него обиженно, по крайней мере так казалось — нечеткое боковое зрение не позволяло определить его выражение лица как следует, но и не в нем было дело.

Ривай сразу ушел из-за стола после их будничной и довольно безвкусной трапезы, не оставшись послушать побасенки Ханджи и рассказ Майка про Поляну. Про текущее положении дел (вкратце: никаких изменений) сообщил ему Питер под комментарии других капитанов; Ханджи пригласила его к себе в лабораторию после обеда, пришлось отказаться — еда и так еле держалась в желудке, а от запаха формалина все в нем поджималось. Даже сидя напротив нее на расстоянии полтора метра, он чувствовал, как от ее волос пахнет резким химическим запахом.

— Пожалуй, мне пора, — вдруг сказал он и, под удивленные взгляды, вышел из-за стола так и не управившись с едой. Наверняка офицеры остались гадать, что это с ним, связано ли это с поездкой, дорогой, грядущими изменениями — а на самом деле он банально замаялся.

Ежедневная круговерть быстро взяла его в оборот, но Майк все время чувствовал, что вернулся лишь наполовину. Днем он еще раз оказался у Эрвина, и хотя их разговор был исключительно деловым, все внимание Майка было направлено на поиск зацепок, намеков и следов преступной связи. Они говорили о состоянии крепости, обсуждали переезд, но тему хейшичо Ривая старательно обходили стороной. Эрвин поделился новостями из столицы, самая главная из них и вместе с тем самая потешная вкратце звучала так: Культ Стен недоволен «переделом» Разведкорпуса. По бумагам выходило, что Поляна находилась на их территории, хотя сама крепость принадлежала разведке — то ли случайно, то ли намеренно кто-то когда-то в глубине века недоглядел. Закклей недавно переписал прилегающую землю обратно, а король Рейсс подписал указ, но пастор Ник все равно был недоволен. «Кроме всего прочего, они указывают, что подобных военных реорганизаций не было в истории страны, а также выражают в своих письменных обращениях ко мне предположение, что капитан Захариус может перехватить лидерство в Разведкорпусе», — зачитал ему Эрвин письмо Закклея, пропахнувшее темно-красной сургучной печатью на обороте и ни с чем не спутываемым запахом подожженной мягкой бечевки.

Какой бред. Ощущение, будто люди ни разу не видели ни его, ни Эрвина.

— Ух ты, а я и не знал, что могу производить такое впечатление. Как занимательно, — улыбнулся Майк. — Только я не понял, какое им до этого дело.

— А черт его знает, — пожал плечами Эрвин, сворачивая мелко исписанное письмо обратно. — Может, им тоже не нравится, что Поляна внутри Шины, и что будто бы Роза из-за этого падет быстрее. Но это скучно, мне интереснее думать, что для них крепость тоже священна, — раздраженно сказал он, будто пытаясь поддеть невидимых Пастора Ника и всех служителей Культа. — Из-за стен. Ну ты знаешь, все стены ведь неприкосновенны. Никого не замечал там из их шайки?

— Да нет, вроде. Разве что бездомных распугал, которые во время переселения обжились в крепости, — он безуспешно пытался вспомнить их лица, но зато из памяти легко появился смрадный запах, исходящий от их тел. — А может там у них было какое-то место для сборов, м?

— Сейчас можно только догадываться, но я бы посмотрел, как ты ловишь полуголых дурачков, устраивающих камлания перед Поляной — вдруг до Шины дойти им тяжело? — подумав, выдал ему Эрвин и тут же усмехнулся. — Не знаю, Майк, честно. Закон на нашей стороне, а разгребать явно придется тебе.

— Спасибо за поддержку.

— Я скорее думаю о другом: так ведь даже веселее, правда? Хоть кто-то в эти времена заботится о том, чтобы мы совсем не пали духом. Мне досталось написание эпистолярного романа в соавторстве с недовольными вельможами, тебе — настоящий детектив.

— Чем это недовольных?

— Все тем же — реорганизацией. Хотя какая это реорганизация я ума не приложу, — заворчал Эрвин, — мне иногда казалось, что они не в силах дочитать не то что протокол собрания, но и мои письма до конца.

Майк от удивления крякнул. Нечасто от Эрвина можно такое услышать про спонсоров.

— Ну и что тебе хоть пишут?

— Не признания в любви, это точно. Пишут, что я делю разведку напополам, умножаю ее и одновременно делю на два, — с досадой продолжил он. — Будто бы от этого в два раза вырастут наши расходы и в половину уменьшится эффективность. Может со стороны им кажется, что на их глазах рождается еще один Эрвин Смит, кто знает. Хотя это многое бы объяснило — они и одного-то со скрипом терпят... — он поудобнее уселся на стуле и погладил рукой гладкую поверхность стола. Его улыбка стала усталой. — В ответ я им пишу, конечно же, правду, что видимость — это лишь видимость и их опасения, но недавно в конце я стал приписывать, что это, вообще-то, мое дело. Я делаю так, потому что я во власти так делать — разумеется, пишу более витиевато — и знаешь что? Ко мне вопросов больше нет.

Он самодовольно оскалился и на мгновение в его облике проступила плотоядность. От него повеяло риском, опасностью — крайне неуместно в этой сезонной кабинетной работе. Одно дело в поле, перед гигантами, а тут что? Описывать свою позицию как «я вообще-то прав, а вот ты — нет» — это своеобразное убийство политического образа Эрвина Смита, так ли оно необходимо? Одобрения ему тут не получить, Майк поджимает губы и понимает, что кое-кто опять увлекся. Одержимость все-таки была неотъемлемой частью благоразумного трудоголизма Эрвина, и нередко можно было наблюдать ее разные проявления, как это бывает с успешными игроками, которые из-за какой-то мелочной причины вдруг вскакивают, лупят пешки противника и в ярости переворачивают доску. Определенно Майка странно это задело, ему даже стало тревожно за своего данчо, но не за своего друга — с другом все было в порядке, про эту сторону его личности ему было все известно... Или скоро все станет известно.

«Во власти делать», надо же. А что еще ты «во власти делать», Эрвин?

— Мне кажется, что тебе определенно нужен отдых.

Эрвин выдохнул и сразу пришел в себя, будто ничего и не было. В свою очередь он отметил, что вид у него хоть и не первой свежести, но все же лучше, чем у сидящего напротив бунтайчо, который явно занимался чем-то не тем, когда ему было велено отдыхать. Чем же? На это осталось только развести руками — Майк категорически хотел избежать неприятного разговора, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. Сойдясь на том, что сон важен и необходим (кто бы говорил), они вернулись к делу, освободиться от которого удалось только ближе к общей тренировке. Он вышел из кабинета, ощущая, как в его голове оседают мелкие подробности из политической жизни страны, и крепнет главное подозрение — Эрвин знал, что может сделать что-то наперекор собственных правил и правил приличия. Что ему стоит овладеть Риваем и заявить на него права?

У себя он переоделся в тренировочный костюм и сел за стол, пытаясь разложить по полочкам все сегодняшние мысли. Внезапно его придавило собственными фантазиями — они смело дорисовывали то, о чем он думал лишь вскользь. Перед глазами появилась череда правдоподобных картин: как Эрвин трахает Ривая, а тот часто-часто толкается назад и скоро заходится в оргазме. Как Эрвин, пока никто не видит, тискает его сквозь одежду, сидя в своем кабинете; как перед тем, как разойтись по делам, они целуются перед выходом; как Ривай участливо улыбается ему при всех, сопровождает во всех поездках, а вечерами чаевничает с ним. Как ночью они обсуждают, как бы избавиться от Майка, а утром, когда тот возвращается домой, Ривай невинно говорит: «А мы тут бумажки готовим к переезду». Мы. Готовим. К переезду.

Майк трет переносицу и думает, что ненавидит их обоих, что Эрвин мог заставить Ривая — и этот вариант ему нравится много больше, чем тот, где только что почувствовавший свободу Ривай по своей воле устремился на сторону. Чувство, что выбор был сделан не в его пользу, ранило его прямо в сердце. Это было невыносимо, однако невыносимым было и терзаться сомнениями. Думая об этом, Майк пытался себя успокоить: «Просто воображение. Лишь мое воображение», — но безуспешно. Бросаться из крайности в крайность и томиться в неизвестности было худшим испытанием, Майк провел в своей комнате всего полчаса, а уже успел надумать всего и обо всем; возненавидеть и себя, и Ривая, и Эрвина. А еще эти четыре стены, это окно, стул, на котором он сидел. Кровать, на которой они с Риваем переделали всякого, стол, за которым он писал ему дурацкие записки... И всегда, всегда, всегда во всех этих воспоминаниях Ривай был очень искренним. Он любил его тогда — Майк не мог в этом сомневаться, это было просто немыслимо. Так с чего бы он вдруг разлюбил?

Когда Майк наконец-то управился с вцепившейся в него ревностью, в голову ему пришла здравая мысль наконец-то поговорить с Риваем. Недолго пришлось ждать ее воплощения в реальность — он вышел в тренировочный барак и заметил низкорослую гордую фигурку вдали ото всех. Такому несложно составить компанию. Но стоило Майку подойти и нависнуть над разминающимся Риваем, то тут же услышал:

— Я же сказал, сегодня тренируюсь один. — Ривай обернулся и раздражение на его лице сменилось растерянностью. — Ты?

— Поговорим? — спросил Майк, пытаясь понять по лицу, что он чувствует... Хотя чего тут пытаться, и так понятно, что там в его голове. 

— Только после тренировки, — помолчав, ответил Ривай и отвернулся, будто рядом с ним никого нет и не было.

Он не давал себя ни трогать, ни помогать в парных упражнениях. Занимался спиной к нему, взглядов избегал и вел себя так, будто они были незнакомцами. В любой другой день на это можно было оскорбиться, но теперь Майк даже радовался — реальный Ривай действительно был обижен на произошедшее в столовой, а это значит, что ему это было не безразлично.

— Хватит подхалимничать, — раздраженно сказал ему Ривай, шлепая по протянутой к нему руке. Оглядевшись, он подошел ближе, грубо дернул его за рубашку на себя и тихо заявил: — Я тебе не собачка, чтобы бегать за тобой, понял?

— О чем ты?

— Сначала при всех играешь в «мой парень — бесчувственная скотина», а потом думаешь, что я на это даже не обратил внимание? 

Ривай разжал кулак и порывисто отошел обратно. Продолжив упражнение, он начал делать интенсивные махи руками, и когда рядом оказался Майк, намеревавшийся обговорить все до конца, то резко зарядил ему ладонью в шею и, черт побери, это было больно.

— Не мешайся под ногами, займись уже делом, — без тени сочувствия гавкнул ему Ривай, смотря только перед собой.

Майк потер ключицу, думая, что к Риваю не подступиться — и это было бы ожидаемо, если бы они знали друг друга две недели, а не полтора чертовых года, за которые можно было не то что запомнить все повадки человека, но и унюхать всю его родословную до пятого колена. По всему выходило, что кто-то упорствует в обидах, и Майку это не нравилось. Вообще-то пострадавшая сторона сегодня он, какого черта его тыкают носом долг, отсылают хрен знает куда и даже бьют?

— Ну ладно, — сказал ему в спину Майк. Война так война.

На следующем упражнении Майк без зазрения совести ткнул Ривая в бок. Не больно, но, судя по ответному взгляду, ощутимо точно. Случайно ударил по спине, и на это получил такой же случайный пинок над коленом — на этом обмен любезностей завершился до начала спарринга. Он наконец-то втянулся в тренировку и работал так, как никогда не работал. Ривай постепенно перестал коситься на него и теперь смотрел прямо, тоже перенимая его настрой. Если они не могут выяснить отношения напрямую, то тренировка опять к их услугам, как полтора года и год назад, когда они пытались доказать друг другу, кто из них достоин звания сильнейшего воина человечества. Парадокс, но убийство Ривая-любовника было несравненно ближе, чем Ривая-соперника — во время тренировочного боя ему казалось, что он задушит это гнома, но все обошлось.

Противник был серьезный, и Майку приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы хотя бы зацепить его. Напряжение в мышцах было приятным лишь поначалу, вскоре оно превратилось в тягость и натруженность, от неудачных падений кости будто трещали, руки ломило, а следы от захватов болели как в первый раз. Они дрались почти всерьез, и это несколько пугало окружающих, к ним даже подошла Ханджи с вопросом все ли у них хорошо. «Хорошо, — ответил Ривай, касаясь ушибленной об пол руки, и подозвал Майка обратно: — Давай еще раз». Давно с Майком такого не бывало — еще, наверное, с кадетки, в которой он рвал жилы, чтобы стать лучше всех. Ривай тоже таким усердием обычно не страдал, поэтому когда они схлестнулись, то обоим стало ясно, что это вопрос чистого упорства, и убиваться придется до последнего.

Обычный часовой полет на УПМ превратился в «кто быстрее», «кто больше», «кто сильнее». Уже на середине таких соревнований силы начали оставлять Майка, но не Ривая — тот крошил манекены в капусту так, будто только что надел УПМ. Из собственно твердолобости Майк решил, что остановится только если сдохнет прямо на тренировке, поэтому встретил вызов с обреченной усмешкой, а не с хладнокровным спокойствием.

Эрвин там тоже был — тренировка ведь обязательна для всех — но не окликнул их, и не дал приказа прекратить даже тогда, когда вся официальная программа переросла в смертельно опасные салки среди деревьев. Когда все разведчики начали расходиться, Майк и Ривай, не сговариваясь, принялись догонять друг друга просто ради того, чтобы схватить и не дать убежать. Хотя «друг друга» — это сильно сказано, скорее Майк пытался настигнуть Ривая, следуя за ним по пятам и исследуя пределы своих собственных возможностей — потому что возможности Ривая, ожидаемо, превосходили его на голову. Они летали близко друг к другу и перемещались с очень большой скоростью, но словить его не получалось. Глаза слезились, каждая мышца в теле была напряжена до предела, а воздуха в груди постоянно не хватало — но остановиться было просто невозможно. Ривай всегда был чуть впереди — он убегал, а Майк догонял, как охотничья собака догоняет убегающую и петляющую добычу, которая слишком быстра для него. Волк и заяц, лиса и мелкая косуля, ласка и полевка. Однако чем дальше они отлетали от плаца, тем больше оплошностей позволял себе Ривай, и как бы он не пытался ускориться, как бы не хорохорился, оторваться он не мог.

Газ кончился быстро, а заметили они это поздно — на весь обратный путь им его не хватило, и пришлось потратить остатки на спуск; Майк с наслаждением уселся под деревом и выдохнул — ни за что в своей жизни он не будет повторять этот марафон. Загнавшийся Ривай сел рядом, он тоже был будто не в себе. Изможденные, они молча обменялись взглядами и мирно застыли бок о бок, прислонившись к коре. 

Ривай сделал шаг первым. Он коснулся его плеча и спросил:

— Что с тобой?

В голосе было беспокойство. Обычный вопрос звучал невинно и оттого уверенно. Это дразнило намаявшегося Майка, вызывало в нем стихнувший после изнурительной нагрузки гнев.

— А с тобой?

— Ничего.

— И со мной ничего.

— Ты бесишься из-за Поляны, я правильно понял?

— Нет, не из-за нее, — ответил Майк и наконец-то прямо посмотрел на Ривая вниз. Приготовился как следует встряхнуть его. — Из-за Эрвина.

— А что с ним?

— Это ты мне скажи. У вас с ним есть что-то?

— О, нет, — закатил глаза Ривай и отвернулся обратно, будто ему уже докучил их разговор. — Так и знал, что ты на это подумаешь...

Майк замер. «Знал» — это значит думал. Раз «знал», то объясниться точно сможет, и попробуй разбери плохо ли это или хорошо.

— Ты с ним спишь?

— Нет.

— Он к тебе приставал?

— Нет. 

— Ты в него влюблен?

— Нет, Майк, — у Ривая дернулось лицо. — Хватит орать на меня и хватит тупить. У меня с ним служба, есть и была. Здесь не из-за чего ревновать.

— Что значит «не из-за чего»? У тебя были все возможности поступить как тебе угодно, и ты сегодня выбрал его, — возмутился Майк, уставившись на него. Неужели не понимает? — Его, а не меня.

— Потому что я должен помогать ему! — повысил голос Ривай и, с усилием оттолкнувшись от ствола дерева, встал напротив. Темный рот очерчивали красные губы, они складывались в слова защиты. — Ты же знаешь мое отношение к своим обязанностям. Я, если ты не заметил, не юная девица, которая катается за суженым когда ей вздумается. У меня есть свой долг.

— Долг постоянно торчать под боком у Эрвина? Будто бы никто другой с этой работой не разгребется?

Ривай ощерился и напрягся, будто бы намеренно выдавил из каждой клеточки своего тела естественную расслабленность. Плохие слова.

— Я знаю, что нужен ему, и знаю, чего он от меня ждет. Моя задача соответствовать его ожиданиям. Так было, есть и будет. Смирись.

Голос его был жестким, и слова чувствовались так же остро, как лезвие. Сердце загорелось, будто бы в нем закаляли огненно-горячий клинок. Плоть задымилась, дышать этим было едко, и Майк затаил дыхание, закрыл глаза. Боль действительно укротила его гнев, а ум и вовсе замолчал, потрясенный услышанным. Подумалось: «Тогда что я тут делаю?» А потом: «И зачем я ему нужен?»

— Я не в смысле... — начал что-то говорить Ривай, прилипая ладонями к его локтю, но Майк тряхнул рукой.

— Ну я понял.

— Я не говорю, что...

— Это тоже. Не, можешь не оправдываться. Я все понял.

— И что ты понял?

— Что сначала он, а потом я.

Ривай настороженно замолчал — фраза для него, несомненно, была верная, но вот ее подтекст точно смущал... Майк встал, отряхнулся и пошел в сторону штаба. Он не хочет быть вторым ни тут, ни там, нигде вообще. Ему ведь казалось, что они с Риваем были вдвоем против всего мира, всегда вместе, всегда друг за друга горой. Показалось.

— Я ему не друг, в отличие от тебя, и не любовник, — послышалось позади. — Между нами ничего подобного и быть не может, его голова забита одной разведкой. Ты же знаешь это, Майк!

Он его догнал, прыгая по сугробу. Опять повис на руке, ну надо же прицепился как, а...

— Быть может, мне тоже стоит поискать кого-нибудь себе на первое место, как думаешь? Тогда это было бы равноценно.

Ривай отпрянул, замер, где стоял. Майк не стал оборачиваться.

— Ну и обижайся, подросток-переросток. Козел, — в сердцах сказал ему Ривай и больше с ним не говорил.

Весь путь через зимний гигантский лес они прошли молча. Плотная ледяная корка на сугробах громко хрустела и почти выдерживала вес Майка — проваливались только пятки. Ривай шел сзади, но не отставал, наоборот, старался идти шаг в шаг.

И на кого Майк тратил все свои силы, всю свою нежность, перебарывал робость? Откуда в нем столько сожаления, почему столько времени было проведено непонятно с кем? И непонятно ради чего? Да, он в курсе, что крутил роман не с кисейной барышней, но и причин отказывать от поездки он не наблюдал. Выбор был очевиден, но почему-то он был сделан не в его пользу. Их разговор просто не укладывался в голове, сомнения утомляли и без того вымотавшееся тело. «Хватит мыслей, — сказал он себе, — тут бы дойти до своей комнаты и улечься спать». Когда между стволов деревьев показался штаб, вечернее небо уже сменилось ночным; они ковыляли по сугробам до дома, и идти быстрее казалось невозможным.

— Майк, — позвал его Ривай, когда они вышли на плац. — Держи.

Он протягивал свой пояс с УПМ. В любой другой раз Майк бы умилился тому, что Ривай помнит их старые обряды — кто проиграл, тот и носит инвентарь в оружейную — но не сейчас. На это было смотреть так же больно, как на попытки оживить труп.

Передав комплект, Ривай не сразу ушел. Он вновь стал спокойным, и под темным капюшоном было видно, что волосы прилипли ему к щекам. Это от пота. 

— В бане как раз сейчас никого не должно быть. Если надумаешь поговорить, то приходи.

А это — от желания помириться. Больше он ничего не сказал и в лице никак не переменился, просто пошел в сторону отдельной купальни для офицеров. У Майка внутри потеплело, ему тоже хотелось обратно в их безоблачное время на двоих, но что-то мешало, свежая рана тянула в сердце. Не зная, что с ним, он пошел в оружейную... и по дороге вдруг вспомнил, что за всеми своими любовными переживаниями совершенно забыл про отряд, службу и все то, что обычно составляло его будний день. Ему сейчас надо бы ускориться и вместо умываний бежать в казармы считать людей: не убился ли кто, не ранился ли, не отличился ли как? Кевин, разумеется, все поймет и сделает все за него; кроме того, чисто формально Майк появится здесь только завтра — однако это все же формальность. Он уже появился перед людьми, они знали, что он здесь. Подумают еще, что он отлынивает от обязанностей и гуляет — вот этого ему вообще не хватало. 

В оружейной он сдал их амуницию под запись мрачному и древнему как мир завхозу Кристиану, однако несмотря на внутренние устремления он замер перед табуретом у стены — вместо того, чтобы лететь в казармы или к Риваю, ему хотелось сесть и дать отдохнуть телу. От одной только мысли о том, что он прислонится к твердой поверхности, у него подрагивало в коленях — ноги будто чувствовали близость отдыха и садились сами. Прекрасно понимая, что единожды сев, он не встанет, Майк с трудом оторвал взгляд от пола и неожиданно для себя оказался на стуле. Все, хватит, устал.

Старик ничего не сказал, только поворошил кочергой в печи, подкинул дров и со скрипом закрыл окошко. От тепла Майка развело, а уютный шорох успокаивал, отчего ему показалось, что чуть-чуть задержаться тут можно. Он стер с усов растаявший иней, потер шею; тело превратилось в желе, а грязную половицу у двери оказалось очень интересно рассматривать — ровно до того момента, как бесконечно жужжащий мысленный поток стих, и его затопило сном.

— Проснитесь, бунтайчо, — разбудил его полузнакомый старческий голос.

С глубоким вдохом Майк выпрямился и повернулся к столу. Невозмутимый завхоз читал какую-то книгу при свете лампы, при взгляде на которую заслезились глаза.

— Я долго спал?

— Минут десять, может, что двадцать, — сказал он не глядя на него и перелистнул страницу. — За книгой время идет быстро. Я подумал, что у вас могу быть еще дела.

— Спасибо, Кристиан.

Майк нехотя поднялся, короткая передышка пошла ему на пользу. Все его мысли были только о деревянном домике на краю штаба, это все решило. Поправив плащ, он взял себя в руки и пошел прямиком к Риваю — он не разобрался и хочет послушать еще. Ему надо понять.


	3. «Я верный. Я твой»

Разумеется, все то, о чем говорил ему Ривай не было для Майка сюрпризом. Да, первостепенность долга. Да, крепкая связь с Эрвином. Да, на уме у того одна разведка. Все это уже было видено, обдумано и принято. Однако вот в чем фокус: любой долг, любой кумир и одержимость были вещами переменными, одними ими жить нельзя. Уж кто-кто, а Майк точно знал, что в поисках участия вечно витающий в облаках Эрвин всегда возвращался с небес на землю.

Ноги шли тяжело, в голове ворочались тяжелые мысли. Краткий сон дал ему возможность мыслить связно. Ладно, возможно, что романа не было. Но что с того? Даже если ни один из них не думал о том, чтобы однажды утянуть другого в постель, то все равно их отношения были больше, чем просто дружеские. Как назвать эту связь, в которую никому нет доступа? Единодушие? Сродство? Духовная близость? Майка в них нет, ему нет туда доступа. Если он захочет узнать, спустился ли Эрвин на землю, чтобы окончательно влюбить в себя Ривая, или если захочет понять, что Ривай готов влюбиться, то он никогда не узнает. И никогда не поймет. У него никогда не будет ответов. И думать об этом порой было просто невозможно, это было как вырвать сердце и умереть.

«Горящие угли в руках держать и то проще» — подумал он, заходя в здание бани, по которому туда-сюда уже сновали солдаты, получившие наряд на чистку. На вешалке в углу висел одинокий зимний плащ, Майк повесил свой рядом и шагнул в теплый предбанник, где от печи почти что волнами шел жар. Он скинул всю свою одежду возле кое-как лежащей кучки тряпья, от брошенной сверху стандартной рубашки ощутимо пахло засохшим потом Ривая. Ожидая, что на него сейчас налипнет горячий пар, он со вздохом переступил порог парильни — каких еще испытаний подкинет ему этот день? — но внутри было на удивление приятно. 

Ривая он почти застал врасплох — тот сидел на верхней скамье и вовремя прикрылся полотенцем.

— Я думал, ты не придешь. Ну как, отошел? — спросил он, закидывая ногу на ногу и поправляя ткань на коленях. Он был весь порозовевший, влажный и чистый.

— Не совсем. Я уснул в оружейной и задержался, — честно ответил Майк, быстро осматривая темные углы и деревянные перегородки. Никого не было. Он плотно закрыл за собой дверь, понадеявшись про себя, что к ним никто не зайдет. 

Ривай дрочил тут в одиночестве, это понятно. Пар пах смазкой и маслом.

— Посиди со мной, — попросил он, хлопая по скамейке рядом.

Майк уселся настолько близко, насколько это возможно. Он приобнял его за плечо и прислушался к себе, без особого труда понимая, что в нем бродит желание. Ривай прижался к его бедру и носом ткнулся в ключицу, влажное полотенце натянулось между ног. Его кожа была горячей, особенно по сравнению с прохладными пальцами Майка. 

— Я ждал твоего возвращения, — признался Ривай и вновь повторил, уже извиняясь: — Но я думал, что ты уже не придешь.

Грустное откровение впечатляло и подзуживало сделать шаг навстречу.

— Я скучал без тебя все это время. И сейчас скучаю, — ответил Майк, гладя его свободной рукой по бедру. Ему вспомнилось, что с месяц представлял, как первым делом при встрече бросится в колени Риваю и отсосет ему. В действительности же они собачились целый день. — Встань.

— Значит, думал обо мне, да?

В голосе было удивление, но это быстро становилось неважно. Ривай поднялся, Майк снял полотенце и за ним потянулась смазка с головки. Светлый член потянулся вверх, к животу, его приятно было по-хозяйски взять и немножко потискать, узнавая, вспоминая, как это — член Ривая.

— Конечно. Каждый день.

Член качнулся перед ним, и Майк вобрал его в рот до упора, мельком отмечая, что для Ривая вопрос звучал слишком неуверненно. Зарывшись рукой в прямые и жесткие волосы на лобке, то и дело щекотавшие его губы, он внюхивался в запах смазки на мытых влажных волосах. Он массировал одной рукой его зад и подрачивал себе второй; разминал языком плотный горячий член во рту и слушал глубокое дыхание над головой. Риваю нравилось — еще бы не нравилось — он любил, когда головка утыкалась в мягкую часть неба, а ствол плотно обволакивало внутренней поверхностью щек, и Майк очень старался ему угодить. Однако когда шея затекла, он отодвинулся, сразу вытирая рот от слюны. Показалось, что столько мускульных подвигов за день будет перебором..

Ривай молчал и слегка качался на месте, его беспокойные руки были все еще в волосах и крепко держали его. Глянцевая головка блестела, так и просилась обратно в рот, но Майк удержался, попеременно разминая мышцы под затылком и по позвоночнику ниже. Он лапал его ягодицы и касался перемазанного маслом ануса. Пальцы сами соскользнули в него, с легкостью оказываясь внутри — такой растянутый... Будто трахался каждый день. 

— Чем ты, — захрипел он и, прочистив горло, продолжил: — тут занимался без меня, а?

До нелепого провокационная мысль канула в него с концами, как в воду. Измена? Опять? 

— Встань-ка сюда, — сказал ему Майк и подвел его к скамье.

Без лишних слов Ривай встал на нее коленями, прижался лицом к стенке и отполз чуть подальше от края, давая хорошенько себя потрогать. Майк же увидел в углу скамьи бутылек с маслом, сперва незамеченный, он вылил из него себе на руку и размазал по члену. Остатки вытер между и без того смазанных ягодиц Ривая.

— Сейчас мы все проверим, — недобро заворковал он над ухом, — сейчас мы все-все про тебя узнаем.

Потеряв всякую осторожность, он залихватски схватил его за бока и натянул на член. Ривай застонал и сжался, замер... и с ахами начал вращать бедрами.

— Мне так этого не хватало!.. — выдохнул он в стенку.

— Ага, я вижу! — зло ответил Майк и, не церемонясь, сильно толкнулся вперед. Все-таки изменял ему, трахался на стороне, пока была возможность!

— Ма-айк! — гортанно позвал его Ривай, придвигая зад к нему поближе. Он закрыл глаза и явно получал удовольствие от ощутимых, размашистых толчков, совсем не замечая того, что его только что поймали на лжи.

Ему очевидно нравилось, как в нем скользит кусок мяса, и Майк даже засомневался, есть ли вообще Риваю какое-то дело до того, кто его трахает? Он ли, Эрвин ли, еще кто? Две трети разведчиков — мужчины, выбор очень велик, а уж сколько партнеров можно сменить за целый месяц... Смешно, но действительность могла быть намного проще — их святой хейшичо просто шлюха, которая все время ищет себе кого-нибудь получше. Какой же бред, в любой другой ситуации за такую поганую мысль Майк мог бы сам себе врезать, но не в этот день определенно — найдутся ли на это у Ривая слова оправдания?

— Значит, ебался все-таки с ним, — сказал Майк, сжимая бедра сильно и намеренно причиняя боль. Ривай хмурился с открытым от наслаждения ртом — до него будто не доходил смысл слов. Отвратительно, но какой-нибудь Эрвин тоже мог иметь его прямо здесь на протяжении целого месяца, в том числе вечера, позавчера, да даже сегодня, пока он торчал в оружейной.

— Ах ты... — в голове крутилось «шлюха», но произнести это вслух не хватало сил. Мысль о том, что в его Ривае только что мог побывать кто-то третий, бесчувственно трахнуть его и уйти была ужасной... Такой искусственной, но очень, очень манящей. — Шлюха.

И куда ушла вся его нежная любовь? Он чувствовал себя похабным и очень грязным, хоть и знал, что не верит в свою выдумку, но если на секунду представить, что это возможно... У Майка потемнело в глазах, и он с усилием дернул на себя Ривая, тот со вскриком повалился назад.

— Нет, я верный! — произнес он, скребя пальцами по темным доскам. — Я твой.

— Шлюха!

— Нет!

— Да ладно, блядь.

К тому моменту смазка совсем вышла, из-за трения драло кожу немилосердно. Ривай первый пришел в себя и попытался остановить Майка.

— Полегче! Угомонись! Не ебался я ни с кем!

— Да-а? А что же это задница у тебя такая податливая? Небось весь месяц работал ею, верно говорю? — оскалился Майк, крепко сжал ягодицы и потряс ими. Ривай сжал его член будто бы непроизвольно, но черт его знает, что там было в его голове. 

— Нет! То есть... — Ривай замялся на секунду, со вздохом облегчения останавливаясь. — Я сам себя ублажал весь месяц. Никого со мной не было.

— Как это? — спросил Майк, спускаясь рукой к его крепко стоящему члену. Подрачивая его, он спросил еще раз: — Ну, как это было?

— Пальцами, — ворчливо ответил Ривай и уткнулся носом в локоть. Поерзав на месте, он начал мелко потрахивать себя сам, но Майк придержал его на месте и вынул член.

— Стой. И все?

— Предметами еще, — глухо признался он, теперь уже толкаясь в руку. — Пойми, я очень скучал и очень хотел тебя, вот и все.

Майку вдруг подумалось, что ему нравится этот прием. Балансировать на грани между отчаянием и безумием, считать себя лишним и раз за разом давать Риваю все исправить, починить себя. У того превосходно получалось возвращать и убеждать в любви. Не оттого ли, что любит?

— Мы будем продолжать? — закончил Ривай на отчаянной ноте, отчего Майк бросил все свои мысли и сходу решил наказать негодника за свой испуг.

— Знаешь, я вообще-то устал. Я прилягу, ладно? Зато у тебя есть отличный шанс завершить начатое.

С секунду Ривай сверлил его взглядом, но тут же кинулся к маслу.

— Да пожалуйста, только молчи, хорошо? Хочу секса, — ответил он, еще раз смазывая и себя, и Майка.

— Это я запросто.

Перекинув через Майка ногу, он завел за себя руки, оперся о его бедра и, в попытках устроиться поудобнее, прижался пятками к скамье, свесил с нее стопы и развел колени в стороны. Одной рукой он схватил его стояк, чуть приподнялся и ввел член себе в скользкую, будто пропитавшуюся маслом задницу. Ривай беззвучно открыл рот. Спустя пару секунд он застонал.

— Я так хочу тебя, — тихо сказал он, его грудь ходила ходуном. — Так хочу... 

Вид открывался преотличный, в треугольнике ног на Майка смотрел член, и волосы поджавшейся мошонки касались светлых кучеряшек на его лобке. Вернув обратно руку, Ривай несколько раз медленно поднялся вверх и вниз, и стал торопливо наращивать темп.

Член с легкостью входил в мягкий анус, Ривай резво скакал на Майке: быстро поднимался и с жадностью опускался, смазка стекала ему на яйца и пачкала бедра. Он так старался удовлетвориться, что забывал сглатывать слюну, и она стекала из его рта прозрачной струйкой. Масло, предсемя, слюна — все скользило, прилипало, пачкало кожу, создавая запах несдержанного, страстного секса.

Ривай трахался об него как заведенный, широко разводя ноги и выгибаясь в пояснице, болтавшийся в воздухе член то шлепался о живот Майка, то крутился в разные стороны. Майк вытер пот с его блестящего в скудном освещении живота и сжал соски, Ривай ахнул и медленно вытащил их из пальцев. Не в силах соскочить, ему только и оставалось что беспомощно смотреть, как его пощипывают за грудь, и в итоге просто рассмеяться от щекотки. Он прерывисто сжимался на члене, одновременно пытаясь и трахать себя, и сбросить руки — однако когда Майк выкрутил ему соски, он вскрикнул и как проклятый запрыгал с удвоенным энтузиазмом, шире расставляя ноги. На него было не налюбоваться, но сразу стало ясно, что долго эта гонка не продлится — от натуги у него появились слезы, он двигался все медленнее и медленнее, еле-еле поднимая и опуская свои бедра, пока вконец не измотался и не остановился. Майк гладил его по сгибам дрожащих ног и по влажной груди, но сам не придвинулся ни на миллиметр, одной рукой он потянулся к запрокинутой назад голове, а вторую поместил на неуверенно качающееся колено. Он терпеливо ждал слов своего маленького командира. 

— Ноги... Не могу больше... — на выдохе произнес он. — Помоги.

Не дожидаясь новых просьб, Майк и принялся толкаться в него, что есть сил напрягая спину, ягодицы и бедра. Ривай еле держался, он слабо стонал на каждый толчок, и его руки ощутимо тряслись. Его бы перевернуть на живот, приналечь сверху и дотрахать, но разрядка была слишком близка. Подогоняя ее, Майк коснулся его члена, слегка потирая под головкой, но не более того.

— А-ах, — громко застонал Ривай пытаясь толкнуться навстречу. Сколько-то там солдат точно услышало его за этими отнюдь не хлипкими деревянными стенами, отделяющими одни моечные от других. Майк подумал, что половина точно, он укоряюще посмотрел на Ривая, и тот неловко зажал затекшей ладонью рот. Потеряв равновесие, он соскользнул ногами со скамьи и с глухим мычанием упал на член — ну, теперь их услышали точно все. Беспорядочно и хаотично ерзая, они измученно смотрели друг на друга, но, к счастью, недолго — Ривай убрал с себя руку и быстро кончил, молча выстрелив густой, почти что молочного цвета спермой прямо Майку на лицо.

От неожиданности Майк всхрапнул от смеха, Ривай же тихо засмеялся, но вытереться не позволил — он приник к его лицу, слизывая с кожи собственное семя. Из-за разницы в росте он не мог усидеть на члене и сполз с него, взамен Майк сжал его ягодицу и принялся ее терзать, быстро надрачивая себе и чувствуя что-то неуловимо интимное в том, как скользкий язык гладит его скулы, а губы исследуют нос, щеки, подбородок — все, куда можно приткнуться.

Когда его сперма попала на Ривая, тот вздрогнул, но продолжил увлеченно терзать зубами его бровь. Майк сильно прижал его к себе, из последних сил напрягая мышцы вего тела; задрал голову к нему вверх, и закончил их близость тем, чем по его замыслу вообще должен был начаться их день — поцелуем. Успокоившись, Ривай зашептал ему на ухо: 

— Я верный. Я твой.

И в этот раз Майк его понял правильно. Секс их примирил.

Ривай тяжело улегся на нем, положил голову на грудь. Его влажные волосы были очень мягкие на ощупь. Вокруг оказалось очень тихо, слышен только ветер, завывающий где-то над крышей, их дыхание и стук крови в ушах.

— Почему ты не писал мне? — нарушил их шумное молчание Ривай. — У вас с Эрвином каждый день был обмен письмами, почему мне не досталось и строчки?

— Я писал. Там были одни нежности и похабщина, все это неправда, не те слова. Я сжигал написанное в огне.

— Ты мог бы просто нашкрябать, что у тебя все хорошо и что ты скучаешь по мне. Думаю, что для этого «те слова» бы нашлись, — он лег на живот и прижался к грудине щекой. — Я думал, что разонравился тебе. Или что воспринимал меня как вещь, развлечение, будто я даже письма недостоин.

Из-за вины внутри все похолодело, Майк сел, усадил себе на колени Ривая и сгреб к себе. Ему в голову не приходило, что его романтическое, творческое молчание звучало со стороны как игнорирование. Чтобы он?.. Чтобы вещью?..

— Прости, я не хотел, — сказал он, покачиваясь на месте и успокаивая себя.

— Мне казалось, что я не нужен тебе. А вот Эрвин постоянно подчеркивает, что я выполняю важную для него работу, — забубнил Ривай. — Конечно, я охотнее останусь тут, чем поеду мешаться под ногами в Поляне. Ведь ты полная свинья.

— Я идиот.

— Ты дубина.

— Абсолютный кретин, — сокрушался Майк. — Я не понимал, что это важно. Знал бы ты, сколько я бумаги извел на рассказы о том, как хочу быть рядом.

— Если бы ты соизволил ее присылать, знал бы, — сказал Ривай со вздохом и, кажется, внутренне приготовился к чему-то. — Мне понравилось, что ты меня заревновал. По твоему лицу ведь никогда не понять, что ты чувствуешь. А так я хоть вижу, что в твоей жизни я важный. Единственный.

— Ты единственный, да. Мой первый в жизни, никого другого перед тобой нет и быть не может, я клянусь.

— Эти слова мне тоже очень нравятся, — удовлетворенно сказал Ривай. — Но не надо клясться, Майк. Ты же все-таки у нас бунтайчо, сам знаешь, как бывает. Вдруг я погибну, что будешь делать?

— Да куда тебе погибать...

Майк как можно плотнее его обнял, вдевая свои чувства в свой привычный нежный облик. Жгучая ревность затаилась как коварная змея — она не исчезла, просто присмирела под действием старого видения. Майку опять представилось, как в Поляну приезжает на своей гнедой Ривай. Ему часто виделась эта картина в крепости, когда он томился за письмами и смотрел из окон башни вдаль. По заснеженному ослепительно белому зимнему лугу к ним скачет всадник. Вокруг пустота, никого нет, только лес шумит под ясным голубым небосводом — и единственной живой точкой среди всей этой неподвижности приближается он, радостный, в снежных блестящих брызгах вокруг себя, запахах животного пота и дыма от костра. Чем меньше между ними расстояние, тем лучше слышно фырканье лошади и захлебывающееся дыхание Ривая, который кричит ему что-то издалека и машет шапкой — приехал! Приехал к нему!..

— Если мы так и будем сидеть, то я засну, — тихо сказал Ривай. — Надо вставать.

Они кое-как поднялись со скамьи, так же кое-как задвинули ее на место и убрались за собой. Ривай не держался на ногах, он сидел облокотившись на стенку и берег силы перед походом до замка, наблюдая за тем, как Майк отмывался теплой водой. Влезть им пришлось в свои же грязные вещи, что подпортило им ощущение свежести, но не хорошее, почти праздничное настроение. Майк был рад. Он был бы счастлив, но все же в последних признаниях была горечь, непроизнесенный им лично вопрос: как ему стать первым в жизни Ривая?

Они дошли до замка, взяли на кухне хлеб и с кислыми лицами стали подниматься наверх. К счастью никто не изъявлял желания их занять, и они тяжело топали по лестнице до третьего этажа. Там они зашли к Майку и на пару заточили батон, запивая тем, что было — вином, под действием которого быстро наступила сонливость. Недосып, дорога, тренировки, баня, алкоголь — из-за всего этого веки налились свинцом, и Майк не мог даже моргнуть. Ривай закрыл на замок дверь, разделся и улегся в кровать, он последовал его примеру, чуть ли не замертво падая рядом. Его обняли, и вместе с этим ощущением сознание укрыло сном.


	4. «И в тебя я тоже верю»

Он так и не услышал, как Ривай ушел к себе ночью. Утром перед построением к нему постучался Дирк — от внезапного пробуждения Майк даже не сразу сообразил, где находится. Тело было таким же послушным, как мешок с камнями, но преодолевая все неудобства он все же встал и с облегчением пошел выполнять свои обязанности командира отряда — его беспокоило то, что вчера он самоустранился от дел Разведкорпуса. Подобные выходки дурно пахли и сулили выговор. Однако после утреннего осмотра подчиненных его разволновавшееся чувство долга успокоилось, и можно было вздохнуть свободно.

В столовой он за офицерским столом увидел измятого и сонного Ривая рядом с Ханджи, та живо уплетала пшенку за обе щеки и явно спешила к себе доделывать очередной многодневный эксперимент. Она поприветствовала его с набитым ртом:

— О, Майк! Садись. Рада видеть тебя живым после вчерашнего.

— Это было просто соревнование, а не драка, я ж уже сказал, — поправил ее Ривай.

— Ну, теперь осталось надеяться, что Эрвин это посчитает уважительной причиной, — кивнула ему она, тряхнув округлившимися щеками, как у хомяка. — Вы же вчера вроде как обещали явиться к нему помочь, а сами куда-то запропали.

— Бля, точно, — сорвалось у Майка. Ривай усмехнулся, услышав его ругань, и спрятал улыбку за чашкой чая. Документы о переезде, списки, люди, Поляна. Утром они про это говорили. — Вот же ж...

— Мы вчера с ним на пару пилили все эти его бумажечки, — продолжила Ханджи, пренебрежительно махнув рукой перед собой. — Собственно, из-за них я отстаю по графику и проспала все на свете. Так что вы мне теперь не товарищи.

— Ну, это мы переживем, — язвительно сказал Ривай, медленно запихнул в рот целую ложку каши и еле вытащил ее назад.

— Я не шучу, — она покачала перед ними кусочком хлеба. — У меня очень важный эксперимент, а треть свежих реагентов за ночь уже выдохлась. Пробки ни к черту... Я хочу выяснить сходство в составе пара гигантов и человеческого пота.

— Человеческого? — с сомнением уточнил Майк.

— Ага. Раньше я сравнивала с потом домашнего скота, ничего путного не получилось, теперь вот перешла к людям.

— Думаешь, тут будет успех?

Влив в себя тепленький чай Ханджи встала, запихнула за пазуху потрепанную записную книжечку и перешагнула через скамью.

— Смотря что понимать под успехом. Но вообще да, я думаю, что что-нибудь интересное я получу. Главное — не сдаваться и верить! Все, я ушла.

Сказав это, она взяла свою недоеденную булку и, поправив штаны, направилась к выходу. На ходу она затолкнула целиком сдобу в рот. Майк проводил ее взглядом, потом посмотрел на Ривая, тот скривился.

— Она чокнутая, конечно. Только такие и готовы тратить свое время на ерунду. Сравнивать пот, надо же...

Он всегда над ней насмешничал. Но не всегда это нравилось Майку. Ханджи была ему давней подругой, Ривая даже в планах разведки не было, когда они с Хан бухали как черти после ее первой вылазки. Она относилась к пренебрежению Ривая снисходительно и воспринимала это как очередной повод «наказать» его новой порцией рассказов о своих научных изысканиях.

— Разве это плохо?

— Я не говорил, что это плохо. Просто сказал, что она чокнутая. Я бы не смог.

— Ну, у нее есть свой интерес. Она верит в то, что делает, — повторил за ней Майк и отчего-то эта фраза задела его за живое. За ту рану, которую ему нанес вчера Ривай, и которая все никак не могла срастись. — И ты веришь в то, что делаешь. И Эрвин.

— И ты.

— И я тоже.

«И надо бы мне верить в того, кого я люблю», — подумал Майк. Это показалось ему решением. Ведь по многим причинам примириться с обоюдной незаменимостью Эрвина и Ривая было тяжело — они в любую секунду могли превратиться в что-то интимное, оставалось лишь ревновать или представлять невероятное, рассказывать себе небылицы — всем этим он был занят вчера. А ведь можно было бы просто смириться. Сколько длится их служба, столько и будет длиться его испытание, и не было ничего логичнее, чем просто положиться на чужую порядочность. Он не может ничего от них просить. Они не в его власти, особенно Ривай.

— И в тебя я тоже верю, — уверенно сказал он, убеждая себя в правильности слов.

Ривай за время его размышлений стал задумчивым.

— Ты опять про Эрвина? Не бойся, Майк. Я вчера недосказал тебе в лесу. Для меня важнее всего дело, на которое я подвизался. А уже потом иду я, со всеми своими чувствами, проблемами. Я — то есть я, как личность, как человеческое существо.

Он улыбнулся и опять приник губами к чашке чая.

— Это очень жестоко. И грустно.

— Потому что я на самом деле очень грустный человек. Ты не знал?

У него странно блестели глаза. В Майке взыграла жалость, стало понятно, что за Риваем надо приглядывать, нельзя оставлять его одного. Чтобы уберечь личное и человеческое, не дать себя сожрать. Спасти, помочь — вот в чем его назначение, вот в чем смысл. А вчера он был такой беспечный и злой!..

Их откровения прервал явившийся Эрвин. Пройдя по коридору он ловко обогнул несколько столов и хмуро замер перед ними, запихнув руки карманы куртки.

— Ханджи сказала, что вы здесь. Ко мне в кабинет, сейчас.

— Сдала, чертовка, — тихо проворчал Ривай.

Они оставили свой завтрак и по пути к кабинету не произнесли ни слова — с одной стороны дурной знак, но с другой Майк был рад помолчать после очень личного разговора. Эрвин легко переступал ступени и несмотря на видимое недовольство был чем-то воодушевлен, то ли какой-то мыслью, то ли новостью. В кабинете Майк медленно пошел на свое место. За то время, которое он тащился, Эрвин успел закрыть дверь, пересечь всю комнату и усесться за столом, а потом и вовсе терпеливо ждать, когда Майк окажется на стуле. Ривай оказался более проворным, он быстро сел, выковыривая что-то у себя из уголков глаз.

— Ну, что же. Мне кажется, нам надо кое о чем поговорить, — начал Эрвин, смотря на них двоих и потирая руки. — Значит, я решил, что будет лучше все переиграть и оставить тебя, Майк, здесь.

— То есть?

— То оно и есть. Будешь помогать мне в довесок к своим обязанностям командира отряда.

Ривай хмуро посмотрел на Эрвина и спросил:

— А кто же едет в Поляну?

— Ты, кто же еще.

Они переглянулись.

— Э-э, — многозначительно произнес Майк. 

— А смысл?.. — продолжил Ривай.

На это Эрвин поднял брови и, откинувшись назад, развел руками:

— Ну как? Разве вы не из-за этого вчера на тренировке чуть не убили друг друга? Один хотел в Поляну, а другой — остаться здесь?

Майк деликатно кашлянул и оперся на подлокотник стула, за ладонью пряча улыбку. Он переглянулся с Риваем, который поправил у себя на шее платок и скептично посмотрел на их главного стратега и великого тактика Эрвина, только что удивившего их всех своей «прозорливостью».

— Ну да... — начал было Ривай.

— Что за «ну да»? — оборвал его Эрвин. — По-моему ваша перестановка — это неплохой ход. Ривай, у тебя есть все способности, чтобы проконтролировать целую разведку, не говоря уже о ее половине. Майк, с тобой мы всю жизнь работали в одной упряжке, я уверен в том, что ты со всей этой круговертью управишься не хуже Ривая.

Он посмотрел на них обоих, ожидая от них более живой реакции, но оба как примерзли к стульям. Какая еще измена, какой секс? Майку стало и смешно, и обидно за самого себя. Ну какой дурак будет ревновать к Эрвину, женатому на работе? Он даже их роман у себя под носом не заметил, как это так? Как такое вообще возможно?.. И весь прошлый день, значит, был убит на какие-то фантазии, из-за которых его любовь вмиг озверела до одури — никогда еще он так грубо с Риваем не обходился. 

Старого друга стало жаль. Майк вдохнул, чтобы сказать что-то путевое, но наткнулся на изрядно удивленное выражение Ривая и засмеялся:

— Бедный Эрвин. Пока мы тут ругаемся, он единственный делает свою работу.

— Да! Черт бы вас двоих побрал, вы вчера вечером как в воду канули, все делать пришлось нам с Ханджи! — недовольно сказал Эрвин, хмурясь и разводя руками. — На тренировке чуть не разнесли мне все вокруг в пух и прах!

— Эрвин, верни все как было! — возмущенно попросил его Ривай. — Я не хочу работать в Поляне, это не для меня.

— А я не хочу оставаться здесь, — подхватил Майк. — Мы все вчера обговорили между собой и смирились с твоим решением.

Изучив его взглядом, нахохлившийся Эрвин не стал упускать такую удачу, взял кипу бумаг со стола и протянул ему со словами:

— Ну, тогда подписывай! Держи!

Майк принял документы беспрекословно. И везде с удовольствием вывел свою звание, имя и незамысловатую подпись.

***

Ривай был на башне замка — он всегда уходил куда повыше, когда у него был повод о чем-то подумать. Там он смотрел на открывающийся сверху вид, иногда пил, иногда таращился по старой привычке на звездное небо, а на этот раз он и вовсе махал лопатой — за чем и застал его Майк.

— Ну? — спросил Ривай, заметив его. — Когда уезжаешь?

— Через три дня на четвертый.

Он выпрямился и задумчиво посмотрел на него, прикидывая сколько у него времени.

— Это загадка? Скажи дату.

— Пятнадцатого.

— Тц, — хмуро произнес он, опять принимаясь за снег.

— Знаю, мало, — сказал Майк, подходя к Риваю поближе. Оперевшись на заледеневшую ограду, он сказал: — Знаешь, я даже рад тебя здесь оставить. Серьезно! Ты остаешься под надежной защитой его трудоголизма-а! — вскрикнул он, получив черенком в бок.

— Только об одном и думаешь! Впереди _месяцы_ разлуки! — обернулся к нему сердитый Ривай. — Как мы их переживем?

Он выглядел встревоженным, но Майк почему-то его заботы не разделял. Ему стало легко, а такой длинный срок хоть и был в тягость, но непереносимым не казался. Возможно, он доверился, как хотел утром. Скорее всего на него так подействовала твердолобость Эрвина. Очевидно, что прямо сейчас он просто верил.

— Ты попросишь у Эрвина приехать ко мне, и он тебя отпустит, — придумал Майк, прижимая руку к занывшему ребру.

— Это-то под защитой его трудоголизма?

— Ха, ты прав. Но ты же что-нибудь придумаешь, да? Ведь у тебя есть все способности, чтобы проконтролировать всю развед...

— Хватит! Хватит шутить! — прервал его Ривай и начал пихаться. Майк попытался прижать его к себе, и через несколько секунд возни они замерли у стены. Ставшая ненужной лопата выскользнула и со стуком упала о камень. — Просто... Слишком мало дней.

— Что, проняло?

Уткнувшись в его пальто, Ривай смолчал, пальцами расчесывая снег на ограде. Майк обнял его, пряча ото всего и ото всех, и вдруг вспомнил:

— Как твой день рождения? Я все время хотел спросить.

— Неплохо, — немногословно ответил Ривай. Немного подумав, он добавил: — Лучше, чем прошлые двадцать девять. Кажется, я тут обжился.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Майк, чувствуя, как от скрытого в этих словах удовлетворения на его спине высыпали мурашки. — Я знал, что у нас тебя любят, но не был уверен, что тебе в этом признаются.

— Жаль, тебя не было.

Да, жаль.

Обнимая его, он подумал, что они опять поменялись ролями. С ними такое бывало — как только один отыграл свою партию, второй ее подбирает и доигрывает на свой лад. Как будто они были детьми, играющими в мяч: неважно чем бросаться, неважно как, главное — это играть. На деле от него в жизни мало что зависело, все было таким изменчивым, что из постоянного был только Ривай, который всегда ловил его мячи и бросал обратно.

Крепче прижимая его к себе, ему подумалось, что так везет раз в жизни.

Он верил, что Ривай думает так же.

_fin_


	5. Бонус №1

Накануне переезда Майка в Поляну они втроем сидели на чаепитии у Эрвина. Ривай, видимо, с оглядкой на предстоящую разлуку все же решил попытать счастья и спросил у Эрвина:

— А можно будет мне приехать в Поляну?

— Зачем?

— В гости.

— Ну, это несерьезно, — Эрвин нахмурился так, будто ему предложили что-то очевидно смешное и нелепое. — Тут нужен повод.

— Жалко, — вклинился Майк, подумав, что сейчас неплохой шанс все-таки выторговать у данчо хотя бы недельку в обществе Ривая. — Он ведь мне нужен.

— Я в курсе. Наслышан, — отвел взгляд от него Эрвин и приложил палец к мочке уха.

— Как это?

— Ну вот так это. С недавних пор мне вас по ночам хорошо слышно.

— Эрвин, — выдохнул Ривай прикладывая руку ко лбу. — Мог бы и сказать.

— Мгм, — неопределенно промычал тот, озадаченно смотря на стены. — Я думаю, что где-то на стыке с полом появилась то ли трещина, то ли еще что-то...

Прикинув, что он мог слышать — а Эрвин жил ровно над комнатой Ривая — Майк прыснул от смеха и смущения.

— Эрвин, — нет, и все же до ужаса интересно что именно он слышал? — А может ты передел разведки и затеял, чтобы спать спокойнее?

— Очень смешно, — усмехнулся Эрвин и, вернув своему лицу деловитость, сказал: — А вообще-то нет. Я аккурат вчера прекрасно научился пользоваться берушами, так что ваше вульгарное воркование меня теперь совсем не беспокоит. А, как ты выразился, «передел разведки» — дело само собой разумеющееся.

Они погрузились в неловкое молчание. Майку срочно хотелось его как-нибудь прервать, но не находилось ни смелости, ни подходящих идей. О-о, Шина-Роза-Мария, а ведь в постели у него сам по себе развязывался язык, он же иногда порол такую чушь... На дне горячей чашки лежали чаинки, на них отлично смотрелось, пока Ривай вдруг не решил их всех спасти.

— Ну, — откашлялся он. — Может нам надо будет отправить в Поляну недостающую экипировку. А дорога дальняя, опасная, мало ли кому захочется позариться на груз...

— А вот это, — с облегчением сказал Эрвин, сразу же отставляя чашку и делая пометку карандашом в углу своего журнала, — совсем другой разговор.


	6. Бонус №2

— Я ждал от тебя записки вчера, — начал с порога Ривай, зайдя к нему утром. Майк только успел влезть в штаны. — Почему опять не написал? Тебе нечего сказать? Или ты был занят? Я заснул ночью гадая, почему же от тебя записки нет.

Майк вчера с утра до ночи был в городе и с Риваем никак не пересекся даже мельком. В такие занятые дни он обычно между делом составлял краткие письма с фразами-безделушками и просовывал Риваю под дверью, будто бы давая тому перед сном или уже утром узнать, как у него дела.

— Не знал, что написать. Я... рисовал облака.

Майк вытащил из-под папки на столе тонкую будто бы исписанную бумагу и протянул Риваю, тот взял ее и увидел впечатляющее обилие кривых. Спирали мелкие, спирали крупные, средние, огороженные толстыми черными контурами чернильных туч...

— Знаешь, что это?

— Что?

— Буква «Р». Первая в твоем имени.

Вчера он долго думал, что ему написать, поставил перо на бумагу и начал выводить черту с завитушкой — изгиб под прописную букву — и вдруг понял, что имя его не уместить ни на какой бумаге. Оно напоминало грозу, прячущуюся в закручивающихся в облака буквах, кучерявые изгибы волн неспокойных вод. Как и хлыст, впустую бьющий по земле, оно обещало удар и бурю. Обещало случиться.

— Я задумался тогда о тебе, прости.

— Ты странный. Но ты в курсе, да? — удивленно сказал ему Ривай, но протянутую руку оставил пустой.

Получив свою записку, он не собирался ее отдавать.


End file.
